Always Loved You
by Dekomori
Summary: After Nico leaves her for an Apollo kid Pandora joins the hunters. What happens when she comes back? Will Nico like her again? Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Like everyone else is. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first FanFic and things are going to be slow in the first chapter because it needs to get started.**

**Thanks for reading. (::) Cookie for you!**

* * *

><p>Five<em> years ago<em>

_Nico's POV_

_I walked down the streets with my sword strapped on my side in case I ran into any monsters. Chiron let us out of camp today but we had to bring our weapons with us. At the corner of my eye I see a girl about 12 like I was and she was fighting the Minotaur with a celestial bronze knife. The Minotaur hits her side with his axe and wasted no time trying to slice her in half with it. I run across the street, into the ally and as soon as he brings his axe down I take out my sword and deflect the blow. I then slice his chest and he turns into a foul smelling dust. When I walk over to the girl I see that she had bright violet eyes with specks of sea green and jet black hair like Percy._

" _You okay? And whats your name?" I asked her while helping her up._

" _Pandora, and yes I'm fine. " She said._

_We looked into each others eyes and leaned in for a kiss._

_-LINE BREAK-_

Nico's POV

Its been 5 years since I met Pandora and to tell you this I don't think I feel that spark anymore. I'm still amazed how her parents are Hecate _and_ Poseidon but that doesn't change how I feel about her now. I think I'm starting to like Cassandra from the Apollo cabin now. I need to go tell Cassandra. _Now._

" Hey Cassandra,"

" Yeah?'

"I need to tell you tha-" I looked into her eyes. Her beautiful sky blue eyes, and kissed her.

Cassandra's POV

I can't believe it! Nico, the guy I've had a crush on since forever is kissing me! I wrap my arms around his neck and start kissing back. When we pulled away he said " Wanna go out sometime?" my heart flutters. " Yes!" he grinned and pulled me in for another kiss.

Nico's POV

I can't believe it! She said yes! I hear a rustle of leaves and someone starting to cry. Then I know who _exactly _who that was.

_Pandora._

* * *

><p><strong>Those who are wondering why Pandora has 2 gods for parents its just that it'll go along <strong>

**with the story. No flames please. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I am glad some people read my story if your on Chapter 2 so thanks!**

* * *

><p>Pandora's POV<p>

I was strolling around camp with my staff in hand. My staff was a gift from my mother Hecate. Let me tell you this I can change form. I don't know how I'm able to do this, maybe because I'm born from 2 gods? I don't know. But while I was walking through the forest I hear a voice, _Nico's _voice. So a hide behind a tree and hear his conversation with- I think Cassandra.

" Hey Cassandra," Nico said

" Yeah?"

" I need to tell you tha-"

_What is he trying to tell her? _I think to myself. Then I heard the line that I thought Nico Di Angelo would ever said when I was with him.

" Wanna go out some time? "

I was filled with sadness and rage.

I peeked from behind the tree and saw them making out, right there, and I was watching.

Tears came to my eyes and I ran as quickly to the Poseidon cabin as fast as I could.

Nico's POV

" Shit! " I yelled pulling away from Cassandra. I ran after Pandora. I _have_ to tell her how I feel about her. As soon as I caught up to her I think she knew I was coming cause she said something in Latin and hit me with the butt of her staff so hard it knocked me backwards and I

fell hard on my back. The pain was unbearable. It felt like a tube was inserted in my chest and

was slowly taking my blood away.

" Are you okay! " Cassandra said while panting at the same time.

" No. " I said moaning.

" Here I'll take you to the infirmary. "

" Thanks."

_Well that was the worst break-up ever._

Pandora's POV

I ran across camp as fast as I can. I don't remember what spell I did on Nico but I hope it hurt. I ran through the door and sat on my bed and started crying even harder.

" What happened?" Percy asked coming over to sit next to me

I told him everything beginning to end not missing a single detail. He got madder and madder as I told him.

" I have to go meet Annabeth at the beach but I can stay here if you want?"

I shook my head " Don't let my love life get in the way of yours."

Before he left he looked back at me and said

" Hey, Pandora skip Sword Lessons today. You need the rest."

I nodded and he left the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for <em>still <em>reading my story and you get a cookie! (::)**

**Percy: Don't you think Pandora having 2 parents and being able to change form is wayy too overpowered?**

**Me: IT GOES WITH THE STORY GODDAMMIT!**

**Percy: Okay. No need to yell.**

**Me: I'll make Pandora bite your head off in the story.**

**Percy: Never mind. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for not uploading even though its Spring Break I was too busy yesterday to upload but thank you to Artemis-girl123 for reading and I will try to upload as much as possible. Btw the song I used is " You Can't 2-step In Midair " by Stuck in your Radio. If you want to listen to the song search xXSlyFoxHoundXx on Youtube and it should be on his channel. Check his videos out though cause hes awesome.**

* * *

><p>Nico's POV<p>

" This is far beyond my healing knowledge." Kyle, a son of Apollo said.

Chiron waved his hand, dismissing him. He did the same for me and I hopped the chair and walked to my cabin and turned on the radio. **( Do they even have** **radios?)** " You Can't 2-step in midair" came on.

_Great. Is there a worst timing for this to play?_

_"So will you be there for me when I hit the ground? I don't wanna be the one that turns around." _" Zeus no-" _too late. _Memories came rushing back.

_We were fighting a Hellhound while we were heading to a pizza parlor to get something to eat when a bloodhound came around the corner and attacked us._

_" Bucking Bull time?" Pandora asked. Bucking Bull was a move we would sometimes do on Hellhounds. One of us would distract it while the other one would climb onto it using its super long fur and ride it for a while then eventually stab it in the eye._

_" Sure. Why not."_

_She quickly climbed onto the Hellhound and rode it for a couple of minutes_ _and then took out her sword and stabbed its left eye._

_" Not my best time but it was alright." she said dusting off the foul smelling dust._

_"Leaving all your questions never answered. __So if your feeling the emotions might as well just ride. Ring around the roses with a pocket of smiles. We both fall down._"

_I'm pretty sure I wiped the smile off her face when she saw me making out with Cassandra. _I thought to myself.

_"Beating in my chest it makes me turn red." _I remembered how every time I saw Pandora I would turn red and m heart would beat faster.

_"Feeling flowing high just makes things a okay." _I used to have my head in the clouds when I was dating Pandora. But now I've been pulled back down to earth.

_" And I know this isn't superficial. And I know that we've been official" _"Not official anymore." I said with a sad tone. I looked at my clock.

" Well time for Sword Lessons."

_With Percy being the one teaching. Great._

Percy's POV

_Couldn't believe it. Nico cheated on Pandora. Forget about it. Just get to the Training Grounds already._

When I got there Renee ( Ren nay) asked

" Why isn't Pandora here?"

"Nothing." I said briefly looking at Nico. Everyone seemed to get the idea of what happened.

*After Sword Lessons*

Nico's POV

I didn't see Pandora at dinner today so I got a little worried. I plunked myself onto the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up at 2:21 A.M. Something was telling me to look outside and when I did I was shocked. I saw Pandora talking to Artemis and after a minute of watching them talk they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I will try to upload another Chapter today if I don't get sidetracked. I<strong> _**highly**_** recommend listening to " You can't 2-step in Midair cause its a great song.**


	4. Chapter 4 Pandora's First Day

**Like I said in the last chapter that I will try to upload another chapter today so here it is. Sorry for short chapters, I'm trying to upload 2 chapters a day on my free time. Btw this is Pandora's first day at camp after Nico saved her. I think this will be a short chapter. I_ think_.**

* * *

><p>Nico's POV<p>

I don't know why but when I told her that she was a demigod she wasn't surprised or shocked, she was _mad._ She looked like as if somebody jacked her car.

" Why are you so mad?" I asked.

" Why I'm so mad? Maybe because for the first 12 years of my life I lived in a foster home. Maybe because I had 12 years of my life taken away from me!"

I thought about what she said. Percy had his mom. I had Bianca. Annabeth had her dad, then Thaila and Luke. But she had no one. No mom, no dad, no sister or brother. We stayed silent the rest of the way there. When we finally got there Chiron came up to her and asked her how old she was.

" I'm 12 but I'm turning 13 tomorrow."

" Which parent "died" or left?" Chiron asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

" I've lived in a foster home."

" Well its getting dark. Nico you can go back to your cabin and I'll show Pandora where to sleep for the night."

I nodded and went to my cabin.

* The next day*

We were gathering for capture the flag and at the corner of my eye I saw Percy talking to Pandora. Probably telling her how to play but she wasn't listening.

As soon as they were done picking teams and we were about to get started Pandora was claimed. Everyone went dead _silent._

__" All hail Pandora daughter of Poseidon and Hecate!" Chiron said in a shaken tone.

" Pfft. Whats so good about it." she said in an irritated tone.

" Whats so good about it? It means you were born from two gods! Whats not good about it!" I hear Percy say.

" Everything." She said sounding even more irritated and threw her helmet on the ground and stormed off to her cabin. (The Poseidon Cabin)


	5. Chapter 5 Pandora's First Day Continued

**Hey sorry for not uploading its just that I can't spend all my free time on FanFiction. I'll try to make a marathon today by uploading 4 or 5 chapters today to make up for the days I didn't upload on. Btw thanks Miette in the Rain for reading. (::) cookie for you!**

* * *

><p>Pandora's POV<p>

I knew which was the Poseidon cabin, not because Chiron told me but because it was the only blue cabin there at camp. I opened the door and I knew that camp was going to be boring. There wasn't any computers or TVs. They didn't let me use me phone so I just threw it away. All they had were _radios. _And I mean those old radios that were made in 2002 or something like that. There wasn't anything for me to do at the cabin so I just went to the forest.

Percy's POV

" Shit." I muttered under my breath as I ran after my sister. When I got to my cabin she wasn't there so I thought about where I would go.

The beach_. Nah_. I thought about it for a while when I remembered she told me she liked to go in the woods so I just took my chances and ran towards the forest. As always the birds were chirping and the animals were looking for food. When I got there I saw her sitting in a clearing. I didn't show myself just yet. I wanted to see what she was doing.

" Deep in the meadow," she sang. I hate to say it but her voice was soft and calming when she sang.

" under the willow." the birds stopped singing and started to listen to her sing. If her voice can make the birds stop singing, then she must have a good voice.

" A bed of grass, a soft green pillow." a baby rabbit had hopped into her lap and fell asleep.

"Lay down your head, and close your eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise." I really wanted to continue listening to her singing, but I had to talk to her.

" Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."

Maybe I'll listen to her a little longer.

" Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."

A little longer?

" Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you." I don't know how but I knew that was the end of the song. When I walked away from the tree I was hiding behind the rabbit woke up and hopped back to its burrow.

" What do want?" she said in a harsh tone.

" Nothing."

" Then why are you here?" I shrugged my shoulders. I forgot what I was about to say to her when she started to sing. Her face went blank. Sorta like when you just remember something.

" How long were you hiding behind the tree?"

" Long enough to hear you sing."

" Goddammit." she said and she left.

Well I guess now I know that shes a good singer.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't find out already I watched The Hunger Games because the song I used was the one Katniss sang to Rue when she died.<strong>

**I LOVE THE HUNGER GAMES! 3**

**Don't hate me for this, but I like Gale more than Peeta**


	6. Chapter 6 Pandora's First Day Continued

**Hello, this is the second Chapter for the marathon! Yayy! I might do 6 if I have the time. Btw whenever Pandora says "My cabin" its always the Poseidon cabin.**

* * *

><p>Pandora's POV<p>

I went to my cabin to play my guitar that they let me bring. I was tuning my guitar until Percy came and was about to tell me it was time for dinner until I said-

" I'm not hungry." I told him as soon as he walked through the door.

" If you say so." he said as as he left the cabin.

I went to the beach, the sea made me fell better. I don't know if it was just me because I hear someone say-

" I'm sorry." it was a woman of course but I couldn't make out who it was. Then I knew. It was mom.

I went back to my cabin being careful so I didn't wake Percy. I brushed my teeth and fell asleep.

_I was in my room in the foster home. Ms. Curay ( Cur-ray) was looking around my room._

_" Where did she go?" she said looking around my bedroom some more._

_The scene changed._

_I was in the forest, not a green forest with animals but a forest that had dead trees everywhere._

_" Free me." a man's voice said._

_" You have the power to overthrow the gods."_

_I was scared now. I didn't know him but whoever he was he was telling me to go against my family._

_" Join us. Join us. Join us." it said. He had a voice that whenever I heard made me shiver with fright._

I woke up, my heart was racing and my face was red. I looked at the clock. _7:15. _Enough time for a shower.

*LINE BREAK*

I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. Looking at my violet eyes with sea green specks.

_*sigh*_ I will and always be related to the gods.

I wore a dark purple T-shirt with a cream colored jacket on top, a pair of light grey skinny jeans and dark blue high tops. As always I let my jet black hair down because I didn't like putting it up. I looked at my watch. _7:35_. What can I do until 8:30? I started playing around with my necklace Chiron gave me. It had a gem on it that was blueish-purple and whenever I needed a weapon it would fall off my necklace and transform into the weapon I needed.

I went outside, the sun was just rising so the birds started to chirp.

" Hey, whats up?" I hear Annabeth say.

" Not much. Just getting freaky dreams every now and then." She nodded and left.

" Hey can you like teleport or something?" Conner said jokingly.

" Αντε γαμήσου!" I yelled and went to the forest. I don't know how I knew Greek, but whatever.

" Ouch. There goes your chances of asking her out." Travis said walking out from behind a tree.

* * *

><strong>Well looky here, Conner likes Pandora! And I do not think you should translate that. Just saying.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Back to the future

**Hey, remember when I said I would do a marathon yesterday? Well, I was being a lazy sack of shit ( words of xXSlyFoxHoundXx ) and didn't do it. Sorry to Miette in the Rain but I still think you should read it cause its a good book. I decided that there will be ( I believe ) 3 different endings because I have some ideas that I want to put into this story. ( I still like Gale more than Peeta ) Btw I changed my pen name to CreatureCarlFTW because I can.( Go on youtube and search thecreaturehub )**

* * *

><p>Nico's POV<p>

" Where did she go?" Percy asked with worry in his voice.

Percy and Chiron started to come up with some ideas until I said-

" She went with the hunters." I said with a dull voice.

Percy stared at me, his face blank.

" She did?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded my head remembering that I was the one who made her join. I walked back to my cabin hoping to forget about the events that happened last night.

*LINE BREAK*

_9 months later_

Nico's POV

I was walking to the beach, yes I know that that's not best place ever since 7 months- right? Yeah 7 months ago. Then I saw something that broke my heart. I saw Cassandra making out with a son of Ares named Ryan. Then I knew how Pandora felt 7 months ago. Angry. Sad. Alone. I walk back to my cabin with nothing to do. Every since Percy found out about me cheating on Pandora he probably told Annabeth who told her sisters and brothers and so on. Every since Percy, Annabeth, Grover- so basically anyone who was close friends with her stopped talking to me. So, there goes about half the camp right there.

Just then I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it on the other side of it there was the last person I wanted to see.

" Hey Nico want to go to the beach?" Cassandra said with a cheery tone.

" Why would I? You have Ryan don't you?" I said sounding irritated.

Her face went blank.

" Please Nico give me another-" I slammed the door. Now I really wished I didn't break up with Pandora.

Cassandra's POV

I can't believe Ryan would make Nico break up with me! I mean I was just at the beach and then Ryan comes up to me and starts making out with me. Stupid right? Great now Nico doesn't like me anymore. I will make him like me. Even if that means killing the most powerful demigod.

_3 months later_

Artemis's POV

I'll have to do whats best for her. She just seems so sad. I'll have to let her go.

" Pandora,"

" Yes my lady?"

" Please Pandora I'll have to let you go. You seem so sad."

" But my-"

" Please no more my lady. Just Artemis." She looked at me saddened and then she nodded her head and I Transport her to Camp Half-blood.

Pandora's POV

I didn't want to go back to camp. That would mean I would have to see Nico. Dammit. I walk into my cabin and I'm not surprised that Percy wasn't here, it was 12:43 so that means he would be teaching Sword Lessons. I put on my necklace that I left here before I went with the hunters. I change out of my hunters outfit and put on a silver off shoulder shirt with a misty blue spaghetti strap underneath, light blue skinny jeans and Dark purple high tops. I undid the braids in my hair and let it down. _1:00_. Well, Sword Lessons are over. I bump into Percy on my way to the forest.

" Your back!"

" Yeah. I was just going to the forest." He nodded and went to our cabin.

I sat in the same clearing I sat in a year ago and looked around. Everything was still the same. The trees, the animals, everything.

" Stay away from Nico!" I turn around to see an angry Cassandra looking back at me.

" Wha-" I had absolutely no idea what was going on. She brought out a knife and lunged at me. I dodged it easily but even though it barely touched me, I never knew that, that cut, could be my last.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, thanks blossom146 for reading I really appreciate it. And there is a cliffhanger! Like some other chapters... (::) (::) (::) COOKIES!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for not uploading yesterday ( right? ) it was my sisters birthday party yesterday so I didn't upload. And Cassandra is a crazy bitty. :3 I didn't mention this but when Pandora changes form her voice is mixed with a deeper voice.**

**Btw I changed my pen name to Dekomori. **

**Percy: Make up your mind with the pen names!**

**Me: Shut up. **

* * *

><p>Pandora's POV<p>

I opened my month to yell at her but my voice was just... gone. I stared at her in disbelief.

" I'm Nico's girlfriend and I always will be! Your just trying to take him back!" she said. I wanted to tell her that I haven't even seen Nico yet and tell her I didn't want him but I couldn't talk so I had to listen to her yelling at me. _Lucky me. _I eventually stood up and went to my cabin leaving her talking to herself. Surprisingly Percy and Annabeth ( screw the rule! ) was there. I grabbed my notepad out of my pocket and put-

_ Kill Cassandra_

on my to-do list.

" Hey whats up?"

I then flip the page and wrote-

I can't talk

" What happened?"

I told him- well actually I wrote down what happened have had him read it. Annabeth looked up from the book she was reading and asked what was the paper Percy was holding. Then Percy told her everything. Then the most random thing happened mom/Hecate appeared and said-

" Hello. I came because Pandora has a, well fatal sickness." _Great I'm sick._

" The only way to save her from dying is a bottle filled with water from the Styx, mixed with a healing potion from me, a crushed shell from Poseidon, an owl feather from Athena, and a lightning bolt from Zeus." I left after that. I walked outside only to be asked-

" Have you seen Nico?" I turn around to see a confused Cassandra. I growl and transform into a white tiger. A crowd formed around us.

" Oh shit-"

" You did this to me!" I yelled. ( remember this is the deeper voice, not hers. ) " Your the one who's going to cause my death!" I jumped on her and sank my claws onto the sides of her chest.

" Help me! Help me!" she cried. " Get off me!" she tried kicking me and punching but I was to enraged to care. I guess she was pretty loud because before I knew it Hecate, Percy and Annabeth all come running out of my cabin and tries to get me off her before I kill her. I get off and she runs screaming to her cabin and I run off into the woods. I lay down in a clearing and zone out remembering the dream I had 6 years ago. The voice would still haunt me in my dreams but I didn't tell anyone about it.

" Free me." I turn around and see I wasn't in Camp Half-blood anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! This is a super short chapter, I planned to write more but this was the perfect place to put a cliffhanger. (::) (::) (::) COOKIES!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, Pandora's illness takes away her voice but not the deeper voice when she transforms. When Pandora transforms she only talks with the deeper voice. Not a mix with both voices. Btw Nico like music in this story. And I mean he likes it ALOT. So he has an electric guitar, drums, bass and a microphone to record. That's right, Nico makes songs. So he sings... wow.**

**Lyrics used- " What makes you beautiful" from One Direction. Yeah I listen to them.**

* * *

><p>Pandora's POV<p>

" W-who are you?" I said in a shaken tone.

" I am Kronos. Did they not tell you about me?" he said. His voice came from all around me. From the trees, the ground and the sky.

" W-where am I?" I asked this so-called Kronos.

" Nowhere and everywhere." he said in a calm voice. I stared at the horizon around me. _Nowhere and everywhere._ I thought. How was that possible? Then I knew how. I was actually still at camp. He was just messing with my mind.

" Stop it! Get out of my head!" I fell to my knees. He was too powerful. He would drive me crazy.

" Not until you side with us. I can give you power. I can make you a titan. You will have unlimited power." He was trying to tempt me but, I wasn't dumb like that Luke guy. ( I like Luke it's just that in the story Pandora thought he was dumb for going to the titans )

" Never!" I said trying to fight him. Then he did something that I didn't expect, he scowled at me and then I woke up back at camp. I was still in the forest when I checked my watch it said- _6:56_. Shit, 4 minutes to dinner! I transformed into a cheetah and ran towards the Dining Pavilion. _6:58._ Almost there. _6:59._ Yes! I transformed back and jogged the last 20 meters there. I grabbed a plate and put 2 chicken drumsticks, some spaghetti and some mashed potatoes with gravy on it. I walked over to the Poseidon table and sat across from Percy.

" Where were you?" he asked.

I transformed into a wolf and told him. I transformed back when I was done and continued eating.

*LINE BREAK*

I brushed my teeth and couldn't fall asleep so I went to the beach and sat under the stars looking at the constellation of Zoe.

" What should I do?" I asked the constellation of Zoe. No answer as always. *sigh* I walk back to my cabin and fall asleep.

*LINE BREAK*

Nico's POV

I was thinking about Pandora and I guess my mind took over and I grabbed my song book and started to write a song about her.

Cassandra's POV

I was walking around camp wondering what I would do next once Pandora dies. Nico will love me forever and ever! I walked by his cabin and hear he is recording a new song.

_" Your insecure. Don't know for. Your turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make-up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough."_

Oh my gosh, he's totally making that song for me! I knew killing Pandora would make him like me!

_" Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you. Baby you light up my world like nobody else. the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when your smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, oh, oh, you don't know your beautiful."_

Yep this song defiantly for me.

_" If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately, right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know, oh, oh, you don't know your beautiful. That whats you beautiful."_

I know, he's going to record the rest of it later so when he walks out I'll hug him!

Nico's POV

I walk outside and Cassandra hugged me.

" What are you doing?"I said pushing her away.

" What do you mean? I know you like me. Because you wrote that song for me."

" That song wasn't for you." I said in a harsh tone. Then I realized my mistake.

" What! Then who is it for?"

" No one!" I lied and I go to the woods.

I couldn't get my mind off Pandora when I heard she was here. I haven't saw her yet but then again she would still hate me. I wonders how she feels right now. You having that fatal illness. I hate Cassandra even more now that I know that she was the one who did that to Pandora.

* LINE BREAK*

Pandora's POV

Chiron called a meeting about something that was probably something boring. Believe it or not I put my hair in a ponytail. I left my side bangs hanging because I didn't want to put it up with my hair. When I got there I remember Nico was here. _Goddammit._ I sat right across from him only looking at him briefly. Cassandra wanted to sit beside him but he took the chair that was alone. Well the meeting was about how that thee were alot more monsters than before but after that I didn't listen anymore, and that was just like 5 minutes into the meeting.

" I knew it! I knew you still like Nico! Why else would you put your hair in a ponytail!" I look up to see Cassandra accusing me. I facepalmed. I mean seriously this girl was so stupid! Apparently if I put my hair in a ponytail I like someone. Now I really wondered why Nico liked her. Out of all the times to accuse me she had to pick the time when a meeting was taking place.

_Can I leave before I try to kill her again? _I mouthed to Chiron. He nodded and I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I wrote a chapter that has over 1,000 words in it! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) COOKIES!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello**!** I am feeling super happy so I decided to update! I haven't updated since like- what 4 days? Yeah pretty long.**

**Lyrics used: Sterling Knight-What You Mean To Me.**

**Shit! I forgot to do disclaimers!**

**Me: Do it.**

**Percy: Do what?**

**Me: Disclaimer.**

**Percy: Alright. She doesn't own Percy Jackson, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Pandora's POV<p>

I walked out of the big house. I was wondering about Nico. I mean seriously I heard Cassandra and him broke up but why? I went to my cabin and found a box under my bed. Then I remembered what it was. It was all the pictures of me, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and sometimes Jason. When I was digging around in there I found the necklace Nico gave me when we were dating. It opened up up and it was a watch. But, if you flipped the watch over ( like a book ) it would show a picture of us. I put the pictures back in the box but I put the necklace under my pillow. I walked out of my cabin and when to the arena to practice.

Cassandra's POV

I can't believe she likes him again! Seriously she left him and now she wants him again! What is wrong with this girl? I should have Nico because I'm smarter, faster, prettier, stronger- I'm better at her in everything! Can't Nico see that! I went to the arena to let out my anger.

Pandora's POV

I was getting bored and was going to ask Percy to come practice with me until-

" Hey what are you doing here?" I turn around to see Cassandra looking at me, her sword raised. I took my sword and used the disarming technique that I learned in Sword Lessons. I raised my eyebrows at her shocked expression.

" Cheater!" I rolled my eyes and continued training.

" Hey! I challenge you!" I silently laughed. She sounded like a Pokemon Trainer. ( I like pokemon ) I nodded my head.

" Go!" she yelled. I easily dodged her attacks until I tripped her and pointed my sword at her neck. I shook my head and left.

" Cheater!" I heard her yell from a distance.

Nico's POV

I walk back to my cabin and start writing another song about Pandora.

Pandora's POV

I walk go into my cabin, but since my cabin is beside Nico's I got to hear him record a new song with his guitar.

_" Can't blame you for thinking that you never really knew me at all." _was this song about me?

_" I tried to deny you, bu__t nothing ever made me feel so wrong." _it can't be about me. Could it?

_" I thought I was protecting you, from everything that I go through. But I know that we got lost along the way." _I really think its about me.

_" __Here I am with all my heart, I hope you understand. I know I let you down, but I'm never gonna make that mistake again. You brought me closer to who I really am. Come take my hand I want the world to see what you mean to me. What you mean to me." _I blinked back tears. I _know_ its about me. Does he like me again? Because I like him again.

_" Just know that I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you feel so small. Our story is just beginning, but let the truth break down these walls. (oh yeah yeah)"_

_" And every time I think of you, I think of how you pushed me through and show me how much better I could be." _I sat down on my bed and looked at my watch/necklace. _8:28._ Well we're suppose to go to sleep at 8:30 but I brushed my teeth and fell asleep silently crying and listening to the song he made me.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't this short? Yeah leave some reviews because I love reading what you think about it so far. (_) NOOO MY COOKIE JAR IS EMPTY! :(<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for short chapters its just all of the cliffhangers so, yeah. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I love cliffhangers. I forgot to tell you what my OC looks like. Pandora has jet black hair that goes to her elbows, tan skin, violet eyes with sea green specks, 17 years old and she is Asian. Cassandra has dirty blond hair that goes a little over her elbows, sky blue eyes, a little lighter skin than Pandora, 17 years old and she is White. Pandora's full name is Pandora Wynne Carter, and Cassandra's full name is Cassandra Dion Jones.**

**If you want you can make up a name for Pandora and Nico. I can use it in the story sometime.**

**Oh yeah I decided that this story will have only one ending, not 3 because I have an idea for another story and the three endings will be used in the one.**

**Lyrics used: When I Get Home Your So Dead By Mayday Parade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO.**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I was thinking about what Hecate said about the potion. She also said that we had the leave at the 23rd of July, so in a week. But that would mean that we had 2 weeks to make the potion and come back safely. Oh the things I do for my sister.

Pandora's POV

I got out of bed and put on the necklace/watch on but hid it under my light blue sweater. I went outside and walked to the forest catching a glimpse of Cassandra put on crazy amounts of make-up. When I got to the forest I was surprised when I saw Nico there. I didn't want to see him right now so instead I went to the lake. I saw Percy and Annabeth swimming and the Stolls stuck in the middle of the lake since they don't know how to canoe, and Doni, a new girl who is 13 and a daughter of Athena sitting by the lake only putting her feet in. I walked over to the lake and sat down by the water.

" Your Pandora right?" Doni said coming over to sit next to me. I nodded.

" You used to date Nico right?" I pursed my lips then nodded.

" Oh right you can't talk." I nodded my head again. She's sorta like me when I first came to camp. Just more happier.

" Doni can you come here for a sec?" I hear Malcolm say.

" Oh I have to go. Malcolm is going to teach me how to properly make battle plans. Bye." I waved goodbye and she ran over to Malcolm.

Nico's POV

I came out of the forest and went to my cabin to record the rest of both of the songs I made for Pandora. After recording I sat on my bed wondering what to do. Chiron said I will be a part of the quest to get the potion for Pandora. I wondered how we would make the potion and come back all in 2 weeks, but hey, Hecate wouldn't tell us to go on the quest with 2 weeks to finish it without knowing we could do it.

Pandora's POV

I got bored so I went to the forest regardless of Nico was there or not. I went into the clearing and Nico wasn't there. Good. I laid down on the grass and looked up at the cloudless sky. Then something weird happened. I couldn't breathe. I grabbed my neck and started breathing heavily. What was happening? I didn't know. I wondered if this was how I would die. I hope not. Then I was able to breathe again. I sat there for a while wondering what happened. Was this part of the illness? Probably not. I got up and went to my cabin. I'm not going to tell anyone what happened. Should I tell Percy? No I shouldn't. Should I? Nah, probably not. I turned on the radio and " When I Get Home Your So Dead" By Mayday Parade came on. For once they were playing a good song other than " You Can't 2-Step In Mid-air"

_" The words are coming I feel terrible. Is it typical for us to end like this? Am I just another scene from a movie that you've seen 100 times. Cause baby you weren't the first or the last or the worst and I've got to fill the blanks in the past with a verse and we could sit around and cry but frankly you're not worth it anymore." _

I liked this song so I grabbed my Ipod **( Do they have Ipods? ) **from my bag and found the song on it. I turned the radio off and went to the arena to train. I put the volume on high to tune everything else out. Soon enough Cassandra came over and started to yell at me, but I didn't hear her so I was pretty satisfied. Eventually she became impatient and tried to pull my headphones off but I was too quick and she fell face first onto the ground. I silently laughed and left the arena. How much more stupid could she get? I put οψιανός κρανίο or Obsidian Skull away and went to the beach. My weapons ( remember the necklace Chiron gave her transformed into any weapon she needed ) are named Obsidian Skull is because when it transforms it would be a purple/black color. Hephaestus made me a snake out of Celestial Bronze and the tongue is made out of silver. It came with a watch because the snake had a tiny camera in its left eye so when I say ασημένια γλωσσίδια three times into the watch, the camera turns on and I can see what my snake can see. ( if your wondering, yes the snakes name is ασημένια γλωσσίδια which means silver tongued )

I grabbed Silver Tongued out of another box under my bed transformed into a snake myself and told it to go to the Apollo cabin. I know that Cassandra hates snakes and she's probably in her cabin right now. It slithered out of my hand and did what it was told.

" ασημένια γλωσσίδια. ασημένια γλωσσίδια. ασημένια γλωσσίδια. " I said and a hologram showed up. I transformed back and saw what was happening. Silver Tongued was inside but it didn't show itself yet.

" Like I can't wait until Pandora dies." I hear Cassandra say. She was with some other kids that wants me dead but they were scared of me. Then Silver Tongued showed itself and they all screamed.

" Snake! Snake! Help me!" I hear Cassandra say as she was jumping onto her bed. Silver Tongued slithered onto her bed and started hissing at her.

" G-go away!" Cassandra said in a shaken tone. But of course Silver Tongued didn't listen to her and it slithered to her desk and took the make-up into its jaws.

" Hey! Leave my make-up alone!" Cassandra yelled. Silver Tongued took the make-up into the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. Silver Tongued slithered out of the cabin and came back into mine. It went back into the box and I slipped it back under my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha I had a lot of fun making this chapter. Btw I was listening to " When I Get Home Your So Dead" By Mayday Parade while doing this.<strong>

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) COOKIES!**


	12. AN Must Read

**Hey, if your wondering why I didn't upload for the last couple of weeks is because I'm abandoning this story. Its because I'm not having as much fun as I thought I will.**

**One of you readers could continue this story if you want, I don't care. But if you do, make sure you tell your readers that I started the story.**

**I'm sorry for telling you now and not earlier.**

**~ Dekomori**


End file.
